With the development of Internet technologies, various network applications become increasingly common in the daily life of people. Users communicate and interact with each other by using various network applications. For example, friends keep in contact by using a social networking application. Meanwhile, users have increasingly high requirements on functions of network applications.
In an existing solution, when a user wants to know about a distance from the user to another party, usually, the other party directly sends location information of the other party, and the user checks a map by using the location information to determine the distance from the user to the other party. By means of this method, the user cannot know the distance from the user to the other party rapidly and intuitively.